Bob
Bob is the chaotic ranger of the pathfinders. A former slave, he was forced to be a member of a traveling carnival, before escaping to Varisia for the freedom that it offered. Class Features * Trackless Step When you move through natural terrains, you are difficult to track. You always gain the benefits of the Cover Tracks action in such terrains, without moving at half your Speed. * Weapon Expertise You gain access to the critical specialization effects of all simple and martial weapons when attacking your hunted prey. * Weapon Specialization You’ve learned how to inflict greater injuries with the weapons you know best. You deal 2 additional damage with weapons and unarmed attacks in which you are an expert. This damage increases to 3 if you’re a master, and to 4 if you’re legendary. * Nature's Edge You always find the weak points in your foes’ defenses when they’re on unfavorable terrain. Enemies are flat-footed to you if they’re in natural difficult terrain, on natural uneven ground, or in difficult terrain resulting from a snare. Proficiencies * Perception Master * Fortitude Saving Throws Expert * Reflex Saving Throws Master * Wisdom Saving Throws Expert * Unarmed Attacks Trained * Simple Weapons Expert * Martial Weapons Expert * Unarmored Trained * Light Armor Trained * Medium Armor Trained * Spellcasting Trained Skills Feats Ancestry Feats * Fey-Touched Gnome Heritage The blood of the fey is so strong within you that you’re truly one of them. You gain the fey trait, in addition to the gnome and humanoid traits. Choose one cantrip from the primal spell list (page 314). You can cast this spell as a primal innate spell at will. A cantrip is heightened to a spell level equal to half your level rounded up. You can change this cantrip to a different one from the same list once per day by meditating to realign yourself with the First World; this is a 10-minute activity that has the concentrate trait. * Illusion Sense Your ancestors spent their days cloaked and cradled in illusions, and as a result, sensing illusion magic is second nature to you. You gain a +1 circumstance bonus to both Perception checks and Will saves against illusions. When you come within 10 feet of an illusion that can be disbelieved, the GM rolls a secret check for you to disbelieve it, even if you didn’t spend an action to Interact with the illusion. * Gnome Obsession You might have a flighty nature, but when a topic captures your attention, you dive into it headfirst. Pick a Lore skill. You gain the trained proficiency rank in that skill. At 2nd level, you gain expert proficiency in the chosen Lore as well as the Lore granted by your background, if any. At 7th level you gain master proficiency in these Lore skills, and at 15th level you gain legendary proficiency in them. * Burrow Elocutionist You recognize the chittering of ground creatures as its own peculiar language. You can ask questions of, receive answers from, and use the Diplomacy skill with animals that have a burrow Speed, such as badgers, ground squirrels, moles, and prairie dogs. The GM determines which animals count for this ability. Class Feats * Animal Companion You gain the service of a young animal companion that travels with you and obeys simple commands as best as it can. See Animal Companions on page 214. When you Hunt Prey, your animal companion gains the action’s benefits and your hunter’s edge benefit if you have one. * Hunted Shot You take two quick shots against the one you hunt. Make two Strikes with one action against your prey with the required weapon. If both hit the same creature, combine their damage for the purpose of resistances and weaknesses. Apply your multiple attack penalty to each Strike normally. * Hunter's Aim When you focus on aiming, your attack becomes particularly accurate. Use two actions and make a ranged weapon Strike against your hunted prey. On this Strike, you gain a +2 circumstance bonus to the attack roll and ignore your prey’s concealed condition. * Mature Animal Companion Your animal companion grows up, becoming a mature animal companion and gaining additional capabilities (page 214). If you have the Hunt Prey action, your animal companion assaults the prey even without your orders. During an encounter, even if you don’t use the Command an Animal action, your animal companion can still use 1 action that round on your turn to Stride toward or Strike your prey. * Hazard Finder You have an intuitive ability to sense hazards. You gain a +1 circumstance bonus to Perception checks to find traps and hazards, to AC against their attacks, and to saves against their effects. You can find hazards that would normally require you to Search even if you aren’t Searching. General Feats * Steady Balance You can keep your balance easily, even in adverse conditions. Whenever you roll a success using the Balance action, you get a critical success instead. You’re not flat-footed while attempting to Balance on narrow surfaces and uneven ground. Thanks to your incredible balance, you can attempt an Acrobatics check instead of a Reflex save to Grab an Edge. * Group Impression When you Make an Impression, you can compare your Diplomacy check result to the Will DCs of two targets instead of one. It’s possible to get a different degree of success for each target. The number of targets increases to four if you’re an expert, 10 if you’re a master, and 25 if you’re legendary. * Impressive Performance Your performances inspire admiration and win you fans. You can Make an Impression using Performance instead of Diplomacy. * Cat Fall Your catlike aerial acrobatics allow you to cushion your falls. Treat falls as 10 feet shorter. If you’re an expert in Acrobatics, treat falls as 25 feet shorter. If you’re a master in Acrobatics, treat them as 50 feet shorter. If you’re legendary in Acrobatics, you always land on your feet and don’t take damage, regardless of the distance of the fall. * Experienced Smuggler You often smuggle things past the authorities. When the GM rolls your Stealth check to see if a passive observer notices a small item you have concealed, the GM uses the number rolled or 10—whichever is higher—as the result of your die roll, adding it to your Stealth modifier to determine your Stealth check result. If you’re a master in Stealth, the GM uses the number rolled or 15, and if you’re legendary in Stealth, you automatically succeed at hiding a small concealed item from passive observers. This provides no benefits when a creature attempts a Perception check while actively searching you for hidden items. Due to your smuggling skill, you’re more likely to find more lucrative smuggling jobs when using Underworld Lore to Earn Income. Category:Caravan Chimera